L'infâme vérité sur la séparation Bradgénila
by Bandedegrossebite
Summary: Angélina et Brad ont cassé ; mais ici, point de Cotillard. C'est en réalité le penchant gay de Brad qui le fit succomber à un jeune rappeur français, entraînant sa déchéance. Langage explicite


Brad venait juste d'être libéré, Nekfeu de sortir son album.

Brad passait son temps au Mombo Club sur Hollywood Boulevard, à siroter des martinis en regardant les gogo-dancers. Il suçait sa paille et mordillait ses citrons confits en rêvassant. Angelina l'avait bien fait chier : jamais de baise, toujours de l'humanitaire autant d'enfants que le catalogue Benetton – il devait se les farcir à Noël, entre deux sessions de nique.

Quant à Nekfeu, il venait de casser avec sa seconde copine et il ne se sentait plus trop intéressé par le sexe. Il n'en pouvait plus de niquer de clones, ainsi que sa cousine de temps en temps. De plus, il était complexé par toutes ces fanfictions sur sa personne, qui le décrivaient beaucoup plus membré qu'il ne l'était. En désespoir de cause, il prit l'avion pour chercher l'inspi sur la West Coast. Durant le long trajet, il passa des heures à tâter son corps de lâche, descendant sa main souvent bien trop bas. Les stewardes le regardaient en salivant, lui n'était intéressé que par le corps nu de Brad Pitt dans le film qu'il regardait.

Ce film, mit en ligne par Angelina sur Snapchat, montrait son ex-mari nu en compagnie de ses enfants, batifolant en pleine liberté. Fessant à droite, léchant à gauche, Brad rougissait de plaisir. Nekfeu était fasciné par ces petites mèches blondes virevoltant, caressant un si beau chibre. Love me better. Le jeune parisien rêvait de s'allonger, le sexe débridé, dans cette petite scène familiale, et aurait fait de beaux rêves si son sperme n'avait pas aspergé le siège de devant.

A Miami, il le croisa enfin dans une boîte de nuit, et ils allèrent dans les toilettes.

Il le vit pisser et il sentit son sexe durcir dans son blue jeans serré qu'il portait en commando. Alors il sortit sa main de la poche et se mit à lui caresser la verge. Brad le regarda interloqué. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il aimait ça. Il se mit à gémir. Soudain Nekfeu sortit une cravache et d'une main arracha la chemise bleue tâchée de sueur virile de Brad. Elle se déchira sur un torse ruisselant de muscles galbés. Nekfeu se mit à mordiller les poils de ses tétons. Agrippant les fesses rebondies et tendues de Brad, il le poussa contre le mur froid et carrelé de la vespasienne. Plaquant son corps brûlant contre le physique marmoréen de ce blond déluré, il saisit sa verge avec vigueur et branla cette tige gonflée de désir qui ne cessait de prendre de l'épaisseur. S'écartant de Brad, Nekfeu se saisit de la cravache, avec laquelle il lui caressa le dos, les fesses, et tenta d'atteindre son anus offert.

« - Je veux… goûter ton foutre… » murmura Brad entre deux soupirs d'extase.

Nekfeu sentit son cœur défaillir. Il mit son doigt dans sa bouche et le glissa dans l'anus incandescent. Puis, immédiatement, retira son gros doigt et inséra son chibre bandant, tendu, pointé tel un missile V2 contre le petit cul potelé de Brad. Potelé, mais vieillissant. Le pitt-pitt avait arrêté les cours de krav-maga, car on y suçait des bites étrangères.

Bref. Nekfeu pris sa bite à la main, cria « NIQUE LES CLONES », et rugissant il s'enfonça violemment dans le cul tendu.

Brad hurla d'une voix rauque. Il était déchiré, transpercé.

Ce fut l'IMPLOSION. Il voyait intérieurement les nervures de sa GROSSE BITE qui se rentrait parfaitement et ramonait exactement les plissures de son anus écarté. Il avait bien sûr pris du poppers un peu avant…. L'effet était bœuf. Cela lui fit comme si un énorme caca bien formé sortait de ses fesses longuement et allait s'exploser dans la cuvette des chiottes.. HUMMM Et PLOUCH et SPLATCH et AAAAAAAAANNNH.

Nekfeu le bita si fort que son prépuce grattait littéralement l'anus. Il atteignit même le point G, au fond du trou (enfin il paraît). Brad gémissait, courbé. Brad suait et perlait. La bite de Nekfeu aussi perlait, quand il retira la bite qui bandait toujours violemment. Le FENNEC retourna Brad avec vigueur, lui donna une claque sur la fesse, et lui susurra « donne ta bouche, bébé ».

Mais Brad était mal à l'aise. Il dit, intimidé par la violence du rappeur qui l'avait rappé « nooooon…. » un mignon non de petite jeune fille, un non qui disait oui de tout son cœur

Enervé, Nekfeu sortit son coup de poing américain, qu'il gardait toujours par précaution, en souvenir de son enfance dans les ghettos où il se faisait souvent sodomiser dans les couloirs sombres des immeubles de ZEP.

Brad vit avec horreur le coup de poing américain s'abattre contre son torse nu. Les deux étaient face à face, et ahanaient avec violence. Brad sortit un cri, et se mit à genoux. Nekfeu recommença : un coup de poing, mais près de l'œil. Brad saignait de l'arcade sourcilière, ça PISSAIT DU SANG PARTOUT.

Brad, à genoux, se mis à sucer Nekfeu. Il était résigné. Il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vécu un truc pareil. Lol.

Ça pissait du sang, ça pissait du sperme. Brad pleurait, Nekfeu continua à le bifler jusqu'à la jouissance. Puis il se mit à genoux, lui prit les mains et murmura « je t'aime ».

EPILOGUE

Le mariage fut célébré deux semaines plus tard. Deux cent nègres transsexuels s'occupèrent de l'animation, et doigtèrent sans pitié le star system pendant la gigantesque partouze. Kim Kardashian galopait dans le jardin sur Jack Atali, dégustant Jack Lang tout en branlant un quelconque président africain. En plein milieu des arrosages automatiques, deux obèsent poursuivaient Taylor Swift pour la DEFONCER. Le gâteau, en forme de BITE, fut apporter par les enfants de Brad, tous nus et le corps couvert de cicatrices (des souvenirs de leur voyage en taillande avec le FEU).

ANNEXE DU MARIAGE

Un petit chien au poil soyeux et à la gueule bavante, se baladait, le chibre frétillant, sous les culottes rayées des invités, il était tout excité par toutes ces odeurs de transpiration. Soudain, il s'arrêta net, comme stoppé par un parfum nouveau, d'un charme voluptueux, et tourna son petit museau humide vers un entre jambe qui l'était plus encore. Une GROSSE BITE oscillait tranquillement sous yeux, calmement, et le prépuce tout rabougri suppliait d'être mordu, qu'on lui fasse mal. Le petit caniche ne put résister longtemps aux injonctions sauvages de ce pénis suintant. Il prit son élan, sauta, le dévora, et ce jour-là, Bruce Jenner devient Catlyn.


End file.
